Persona 4: I'm Golden!
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: Yu Narukami is coming to Inaba for the year, with his indifferent and slightly insane mind, will he be able to hold it all together for himself. The voices in his head will try to make sure that he can, as well as the detective "prince". Follows the story of Persona 4: Golden from the start. This story is based from my one-shot Persona 4: I accept you! and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: First day in Inaba

**Persona 4: I'm Golden!  
**_Hello to anybody reading this. This story was originally simply a one-shot by the name of __**Persona 4: I accept you! **__ Which is still on Fan-fiction and I implore you to check it out if you're going to be reading this, anyway, thank-you for your time, ENJOY THE STORY!  
__**A/N:**_Whenever I write _italics _that is Yu thinking because this story will only follow Yu's perspective.  
**UPDATE: **_**I have updated on the 1st of JUne 2013 (Marie has been included into the scene).**_

**Chapter 1: First Day In Inaba!**

_My names Yu Narukami, I am ? Years old. I am around ? In height and I weigh somewhere near ? Anything else you want to know?_

_There is? Wow... well then... I suppose I'm indifferent? Funny?_

_I'm usually quiet unless I'm drunk or I'm whole-heartedly interested in the conversation... or if I have something funny to say. Although, I seem to never shut up inside my own head. People are usually attracted to me... it's weird._

_Oh! I'm currently moving to Inaba to stay with my uncle for the year. I'm apparently attending a school called Yasogami High, in my second year if I recall correctly._

_Why am I moving? Well it's because of two reasons really. One: I'm really independent and can take care of myself. Two: My parents are working overseas and can't take me with them and I've been given the opportunity to live alone._

_...Wait, that was really three reasons wasn't it? Ah whatever. Long story short is that If I get highest marks in all of my exams in Yasogami High, my parents will let me stay in Inaba by buying an apartment for me, If I choose to stay there of course. Now that may seem a little strange to most people. But not to me and my parents. However there are a few other conditions to this "deal" still, by the end of the year I need two things._

_Thing one: I need over 2 million yen by the end of the year or my parents won't buy the apartment for me, this may be a problem but I suppose going without barely any sleep is worth it in the long run._

_Thing two: I need a true girlfriend, and to my mom that means a girl who loves me and I love her and is able to set me straight when I start acting like an idiot. Don't ask me why my mother insisted on this condition, I suppose she wants me to be happy or something?_

_Oh! I also hear voices in my head._

_Where I am right now? Well I am currently upon the train that is going to drop me off at Inaba station, a train which I am now planning to get some sleep on._

"_Welcome to the velvet room"_

_Huh... that plan dissipated surprisingly quickly._

"_My name is Igor. And this is my assistant; Margaret, we've been expecting you for quite some time"._

_Huh... that right?_

"_Yes"_

_HOLY SHIT, HE READ MY MIND._

"_Actually, your just speaking out loud" the blond haired lady known as Margaret clarified._

_Yea, I do that a lot; you'll have to forgive me._

_The big nosed gremlin known as Igor grinned "you don't seem that surprised by our presence, may I question as to why that is? _

_You can, doesn't mean I'll answer it._

_Igor chuckled dauntingly "Oh, I'm sure we're going to get along very well indeed"._

_Oh how fantastic._

"_Anyway, I believe that is enough pleasantries, welcome to the Velvet room"_

_You said that once already._

"_This place exits between dream and reality"_

_He's ignoring me isn't he?_

"_Mind and matter"_

_Yep... totally ignoring me._

"_We are here to assist you on your current journey which is about to begin"._

_I'm on a journey?_

"_But first, let us see what the world has in store for you" and then Igor magicked up some cards._

_Ohhh! That's good, now do the one where you pull a rabbit out of your hat._

"_These cards here will tell me what the world has in store for you". _

_Aww. The world doing all this for me, I'm touched._

"_How is it that you are so calm right now?" questioned an intrigued Igor, I may have actually broken him there._

_To be honest, I ain't the faintest clue, maybe it with dealing with the voices for all my life._

"_The... voices?"_

_Yep_

_Igor stares at me._

_I stare right back._

_Igor continues to stare._

_And guess what, I continue to stare straight back at him._

"_Do you believe in fortune telling?"_

_I guess I weirded him out or something._

"_Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different"._

_I'm sure they are bud; ya know that comes granted with picking up different cards in different orders._

_Igor chuckles humourlessly "life itself follows the same principals, doesn't it?"_

_They sure do..._

_Igor flips the first card "Hm... the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent"._

_Well shit... I better throw myself out of the train then shouldn't I?_

"_The card indicating the future beyond that is..."_

_Is he still squawking?_

_Igor then flips the second card using his rad card flipping magic powers "The moon, in the upright position"._

_No... NOT THE MOON... wait what the hell does the moon mean?_

"_This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"... very interesting in"._

_Yea, the hesitation is when I'm about to throw myself out of the train. The mystery is why I did it in the first place._

_Margaret sighed "you could at least pretend to care in the slightest"._

_Oh I do care... most train doors are locked during travel._

_Margaret groaned and rubbed her forehead gently, as if attempting to rid herself of a headache. Ha! Good luck with that, I've had to put up with myself for ? Years._

_Igor actually laughed slightly before regaining composure like a boss and continued with his "reading"._

"_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you"._

_Well my destination is Inaba... is there going to be no sushi? Please don't let that be the case, I LOVE sushi._

_Igor continued to ignore my ramblings and continued his little speech "In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here". _

_I... I have to come back here?_

"_The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... if the mystery goes unsolved; your future may be lost forever"._

_OH whoop de d-... wait, what? Oh shit... things just got serious._

"_My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen"._

_...Well, at least I get some help, that's a bonus..._ _I think?_

_Then Igor waved his arm over the mini-table he was seated at and all the cards disappeared... why is it now that I just realise there was a mini-table? In fact I didn't realise a lot of things about where I was._

_I was in some sort of moving vehicle, maybe a limo with how long it. I wasn't able to tell where we were in the limo because the windows were seriously fogged up and I couldn't see an inch out of them. To the left of me was a... COCKTAIL BAR? Aww hell yea! All of them are mine when I come back here. Another thing I had noticed is the colour scheme of the limo and its occupants. Blue. Lots and lots of blue, the ceiling was blue, the carpet on the floor was blue, hell even the occupants were wearing nothing but blue... strange._

"_Anyway, since I have already introduced Margaret to you I suppose we shall go over the details another time"._

_Details?_

_Igor grinned that creepy grin and waved his arm slightly "Until then, farewell..."_

_My vision started to fade black. Wait! I have some questions! What the hell is this all about? Tell me._

"_Bye bye" Igor mocked. Bastard and my vision went black._

**Scene change**

I awoke with quite the startle, banging my head right into the back of the seat in front of me. "Owww" I moaned, rubbing my head gently. _This is that big nosed gremlin; Igor's fault _I suddenly stopped rubbing my forehead and narrowed my eyes slightly. _Igor... was that a dream, but... it felt so real, so... right, argh! Damn it, why can't my life be simple for once_. I sigh and brush some of my gray hair out of my eyes. _It's getting pretty long now, might have to get it cut in the near future._

I shake my head slightly and turn to look outside the passenger cart window, seeing luscious scenery go by. _Huh... maybe staying here will do me some good. _I sat there, staring out the window, contemplating for quite a while, however I was rudely interrupted by the words "Inaba station coming up" from the speakers.

I stand up, brushing away imaginary dirt from my black jeans and white long-sleeved top. _Not really stylish but the day when I start to care about what style is and what's not is far, far away_. I reach up onto the ledge containing my bag and grab it. _Being tall is good sometimes._

I now had my bag and was making my way towards the train door that would open for Inaba station; it only took a few more minutes before the train stopped and the announcer declared that "all passengers heading for Inaba, will you please step off the train. We have arrived". And then I walked off, ready to begin my "new journey" as Igor so elegantly put it.

**Scene change  
**

****walking down the steps of the station, I bumped into a strange looking girl. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl stated. _Oh, I'm sorry miss, look, I'll apologize even though it was you that bumped into ME! _I bow my head in a quick apology and continue walking away.

"Hey wait!" I turn around, back to the girl and see her holding her hand out to me, I was slightly confused for a moment until I notice the peach of parchment lying on her hand, I reach over, muttering q quick "thank-you" and grab it. I open it and sigh in relief, it was the directions to Dojima's house. _Thank christ she found these, or we could have been in some serious trouble._ "Thank-you very much" the girl apparently didn't expect a thank-you and turned her head slightly before waving me off and walking away. _How very strange, that one is, holy crap. Did I just channel Yoda? AWESOME. _I chuckled and now stood at the base of the station steps. _Best thing to do now is wait, I suppose._ I nodded and did just that._  
_

I was still waiting for my uncle to pick me up. _I've been stood here like a melon for at least 10 minutes, when he gets here I'm gonna'..._ I left that threat in my mind hanging because someone was calling to me.

"Hey! Over here!" I look over in the direction of the voice and see what I can only assume to be my uncle... who looked freaking cool by the way. And behind my uncle was, was... the CUTEST little girl you would ever see. _Please be related, don't make my cool looking uncle be some sort of child collector... wow that was pretty sickening, even for me._

The cool looking man waves at me and I wave back, assuming that was what I needed to do. He then continues to walk over to me.

"Ah! There you are, I'm sorry we're late, Nanako-chan had to go to get a snack" _Instantly forgiven because this Nanako is the cutest thing ever_.

Nanako managed to be even cuter by smacking her dad in the leg _CUTENESS OVERLOAD._

The man just laughed it off and stared back at me "wow, you look even more handsome in person then in the picture, they don't do you much justice".

And here is an example of when my mind talks too much and I don't. My mind currently had three things it wanted to say.

First thing: _Oh I know! I'm just too handsome._

Second thing: _Thank-you._

Third thing: _...Are you coming onto me?_

The thing I said myself was "thank-you, uncle-san".

"Uncle-san" just laughed and said "that's right I haven't introduced myself, my name Is Ryotaro Dojima. I am your mothers little brother and that about sums it up".

I heard the little girl moan slightly and Dojima chuckled slightly "this here is my daughter, Nanako... go ahead and say hello Nanako".

Then right there was possibly the cutest thing in the whole god damn universe. Nanako, looked around her father's arm, blushing furiously and practically whispered "'ello" then went back to hiding behind her father.

_TOO CUTE_ and for once I had to agree with myself.

Dojima laughed full-heartedly and said "why so shy Nanako?"

Nanako blushed furiously once again and once again slapped Dojima on the back of his leg. Dojima let out a quick "Oww" and continued chuckling to himself.

He then became serious again and said "You'll be staying with me and Nanako for this year, make yourself at home".

I bowed slightly and muttered a quick thank-you. Dojima just waved it off and said "It's okay, your part of the family, now c'mon we have sushi waiting for us at our house, your mom told me that sushi was your one weakness because you love it so much" Dojima didn't even get to finish because I was already sat in the back-seat as soon as I heard the word sushi. Dojima laughed loudly and led Nanako back to the car, opening the other back-seat door for her and then climbing into the driver's seat himself.

And then off we went back to Dojima's house.

**Scene change**

We arrived at Dojima's house soon after and went inside, on the table in the living room was... sushi. My mouth watered slightly and before anybody knew what was happening, I was seated on the floor, waving Nanako and Dojima over, almost going as far as begging them.

Dojima once again laughed, I think he really liked me and Nanako giggled. _YES, acting stupid a lot more now._ Soon after we had all sat down around the table and were digging in.

_Awww! Sweet sushi, how I love you_.

Once again, I had to agree with my head, it really knew it's stuff today.

_Hmmm, what happened before we came here?_

I suddenly stopped thinking and a look of concentration appeared upon my face, what did happen? I can't seem to remember anything about the car ride...

I was going to wonder more about this but then a phone started ringing, I look towards Dojima who now opened his phone and held it to his ear "Dojima speaking" a mumbled voice replied and Dojima's face grew serious, he then sighed and closed his phone.

Nanako suddenly looked really sad. _NOOOOOOO. _"Is it work again?" Dojima sighed as he nodded.

"Yea, I gotta' go to the station, don't know when I'll be back, and help him get settled in would ya?" Nanako nodded, still looking quite sad.

_If I was him, I would have told the person on the other line to fuck off somewhere dark and cold._ I agreed with myself again, this was sort of becoming a habit now, usually we just argue or something.

Dojima picked up his coat and waved over his shoulder at us before opening the door and walking out.

Nanako sighed before turning on the TV. A catchy tune playing on it. Nanako's face seemed to brighten up instantly, Nanako then started to sing along with it "everyday's great at your Junes".

_..._

_..._

_..._

_TOO CUTE!_

Nothing really happened then, so I helped Nanako clean up and then went to bed, my head started to hurt slightly.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light, I needed some rest.

"_Do you seek the truth?"_

_The fuck?... why am I in some sort of foggy domain?_

"_If you seek the truth, come find me"_

_Can I not get some fucking sleep first?_

"_Come, the truth waits"_

_The truth can go fuck itself for all I care._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_Do you seek the truth?"_

_I blinked in amazement, what the hell is up with my dreams being such bullshit?_

_I stand up and look around, all around me was fog, there was a path on the floor, leading forwards, I decided to take it, because I sure as hell wasn't going backwards into the fog._

_I walk forward for who knows how long until the voice returns._

"_You are almost there, just a little further"._

_Huh?... was wondering where that voice went._

_I walk for what I can guess is a few more minutes before I come across a foggy character._

_Hey... is it just now that I realise that I have a sword? Sure enough a sword was being held in both my hands firmly, then I realised something... I don't have a fecking clue as to how to use a sword._

_While I was thinking the entity in the fog spoke up._

"_You can see me" It wasn't a question, more of a statement now that I think about it._

_I then had the urge to attack, so attack I did, I ran forward and took a slash at the entity; however my blade passed right through it. I jumped back and gaped._

"_Hmm, you can but you can't, how strange"_

_I didn't like the way it was talking. I felt a power rise from inside me. I clenched my right fist and the power escaped into a foggy entity of my own, which jumped forward and took a swing itself at the entity. Once again whatever that struck passed right through it._

"_Impressive, I wonder if you'll be able to find me... behind the fog"_

_I was angry now, I didn't know why, I just was, I summoned my entity once again and this time saw a lightning bolt strike at where the entity was, I gasped, even though it missed, that was so cool._

"_Seek the truth and find me... behind the fog" and then the foggy entity disappeared._

**Scene change**

I woke up with another startle, looking towards my alarm clock which read the time 6:45AM. I sighed as I realised there was no point in getting back to sleep, so I stumbled from my bed onto my couch and stared outside my window. What was that dream, it felt so real... so right... strange?

_Hey, that's the same as what I said on the train!_

I jerked my head up slightly. My head was correct, how strange indeed.

_Indeed_.

Throughout my whole life, my life has been nothing but move from one place to another, wishing to stay. Inaba was my chance for that, and I intended to take that chance. I sighed, I knew something for certain.

It wasn't going to be a normal year.

_But maybe I'll enjoy it more because of that!_

**CHAPTER FINISH**

_**There we are, the first chapter into the used to be one-shot **__**Persona 4: I accept you! **__**Which is now the full-blown story named **__**Persona 4: I'm Golden!. **__**I really hope that everyone who reads this, likes it a lot and if you do, why not read the one-shot that I based this story upon, just check me profile for it.**_

_**This is IEVOLUTION2330I signing off**_

_**CYA!**_


	2. Chapter 2: There's Been A Murder!

**Persona 4: I'm Golden!  
**_Hello to anybody reading this. This story was originally simply a one-shot by the name of __**Persona 4: I accept you! **__ Which is still on Fan-fiction and I implore you to check it out if you're going to be reading this, anyway, thank-you for your time, ENJOY THE STORY!  
__**A/N:**_Whenever I write _italics _that is Yu thinking because this story will only follow Yu's perspective, unless I find a reason to follow someone else, although it won't be for that long.

**Chapter 2: There's Been A Murder!**

I had now got changed into my Yasogami high uniform with a few alterations; I had the jacket undone which allowed my white button-up shirt to be seen. My trousers were simple Yasogami high trousers. I wore some simple trainers on my feet, a white and black design and that was it.

Walking down the stairs to get into the living-room, I was surprised to see Nanako up and with a breakfast waiting on the table. _What the hell? She's like seven! What's she doing cooking... at seven! _I frowned slightly before Nanako noticed me. I cleared my throat to gain her attention and chuckled slightly when she jumped and turned around, a blush adorning her cheeks. Nanako pouted and crossed her arms in a "huff".

_SO FUCKIN' CUTE! At this rate I won't be able to handle all this cuteness._

Nanako smiled and pointed towards the table with food on. "I made breakfast, dad can't cook and I can only make eggs and toast, so I usually just order".

_I really don't think that's the healthiest thing you can do for food in the world._

"I hope you like it!" Nanako beamed and I couldn't help but smile widely and take my seat, opposite of Nanako and begin to eat.

The food, it was... okay? I suppose.

_Poison would be a better breakfast._

I gasped out-loud at my inner-voices opinion and that garners Nanako's attention as she looks at me curiously. _Shit... maybe I should keep my opinions to myself later, it's almost like she heard me. _"Are you okay?" Nanako's voice snaps me out of my funk and I nod a tad-bit too quickly, but Nanako doesn't seem to notice.

I sigh quietly in relief, complaining to my inner-voice to not make such rude comments.

_I know, I know... sorry, okay? _I nod in acceptance. _But you gotta' admit that this family needs you to cook from now on._ Once again I nod in acceptance of my inner-voices idea. I'll do just that.

After about 10 minutes of awkward silence eating, we had both finished and now stood at the door that lead onto the street, Nanako dressed in her puffy pink coat, hmmm, a coat... that seems to remind me of something I'm missing.

_It's your own coat, you moron!_

I scowl at my inner-voice, however in the real world; it looked like I was scowling at the air for letting me breath. I motion for Nanako to wait, since both of our schools are in the same direction we decided to walk together. I run upstairs and into my room and open one of my boxes that reads Clothes on it. I rip it open and pull out a light-brown duster-coat, the same own I wore for that fancy-dress party in Britain for the 8 months I lived there, and I went as the **Doctor **from the hit show Doctor Who. I even had the waist-coat and slacks in the box as well. I'd have to wear them at some point because I looked good with these types of clothes on. Real good. I drape the duster-coat over my shoulder and slot my arms into it, wearing it. The coat reaching my ankles.

_Aww YEAH, we are rollin'! Oh and you forgot your bag._

"_..._damn-it" I moan and open the box that read Essentials, I pull out a small black over the shoulder strap bag. I quickly pull it over my head and onto my left shoulder, so the bag was on the right side of my back.

After checking that I defiantly had EVERYTHING, I ran back downstairs, when Nanako saw me, she gasped happily.

"You look like a detective, like daddy!" I laugh and lead her out the front door, but not without giving her an umbrella from off the wall, and not before I get myself one.

We walk in silence, the drizzling hitting against our umbrellas, my duster-coat billowing slightly thanks to the slight wind.

We walk until we reach an impasse on which we stop and Nanako looks towards me, pointing further down the road "your school is that way, mine's just back here, I'll see you at home. Bye-bye" she waved and turned around to her own school, while I simply re-adjust my bag and continue walking.

**SCENE CHANGE **

It took a few more minutes of getting absolutely lost to be able to find the school and that only because of pure chance. Because as soon as I was about to ask for directions a guy on a bike shot past me into a lamp-post.

_Funniest. Thing. Ever!_

The guy was now holding his groin, how he hurt that I really wasn't sure I knew or wanted to know in the first place. I walk up to him and say.

"Hey. You alright?" the guy looks up at me and nods, a grim smile plastered on his face "yea, I'm fine dude, although could ya help me walk? I've kinda' hurt my leg" I nod and place his arm over my shoulder.

_...This guy's a moron, no doubt about it._ I really wish my head would be nice for once to people other than Nanako. _Well, I will be nice, once everyone but Nanako stops being annoying_. I blinked, didn't know my head hated everyone.

"Sooo... where you goin'?" I ask my "extra" baggage, my "baggage" seems to realise I asked him that question and said "Oh! I'm going to Yasogami High, what about you?"

"Same".

"Whoa! Really?"

I nod. _Why the fuck would I make that up you nut-case. _I sighed, I really didn't have much room to say something like that in the first place, you know, having a "voice" in your head and all.

_... Touché._

"But... not to be an ass or anything but I haven't ever seen you before in Inaba, you new or something?" the fellow Yasogami High student asked.

"Yea... I'm a transfer student". _And the award for the most talkative person in the world goes to you._ But the voice is me.

_... Touché... once again. However I talk a lot more than you._

Wouldn't that be thinking instead of talking?

_... Touche... for the last time._

I chuckled slightly, earning a curious look from the fellow student. I waved him off and asked "So, I'm lost, which way is it to Yasogami High?"

The light-brown haired student laughed slightly and pointed in the direction of the school of which I followed. An awkward silence followed as I shouldered the headphone wearing student.

"Oh, by the way. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, thanks for helping me".

"No problem, my name is..."

I was cut off continuing by Yosuke saying "oh were here!" I look towards where Yosuke was looking, feeling quite hurt that he cut me off from introducing myself. In-front of us was Yasogami High, It looked... decent I suppose.

_Well it's certainly not the best; however it also certainly isn't the worst... I suppose. _That's getting really weird, me and my voice keep agreeing with each other.

_Yea... that's getting really worrying, usually we just argue and have a laugh about everything we couldn't care less about. _Why does my voice keep referring to me as "us" were the same person.

_Oh yea... silly me._

I was broken from my mental conversation by Yosuke who was waving his hand in-front of my face; I withdrew my face slightly, pushing away Yosuke's hand from my personal space. "What are you doing?" I asked him, Yosuke has the decency to look sorry and withdrew his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry, anyway. Allow me to the first person to welcome you to Yasogami High". Yosuke then extended his hand and I reach him and gave him a hand-shake, a smile upon my face.

"Thanks" I said and let go of his hand, nodding my head. Yosuke also nodded his head.

"This might be just me but I think this is the start of a great friendship" Yosuke stated, I stepped back in surprise, a gasp escaping from my throat, Yosuke noticed my reaction and looked down in sadness.

_Oh fuck, see what you did asshole! _

You're me.

_Well you're still an asshole, talk to him, sort this out!_

I nodded my head and said "now, now just wait a second, I want to be you friend I just... wasn't expecting it, that's all" I explained, hoping to relieve Yosuke from his slight depressive funk. It succeeded because soon after I said this Yosuke raised his head again and smiled happily.

"Well then buddy; let's get into school so we aren't late, that wouldn't be so for a transfer student on their first day" I agreed with him and then we walked into the school.

**SCENE CHANGE**

I was now in my new homeroom, stood at the chalk-board, in-front of the whole class, I saw a few unique looking individuals. _Huh! Is that Yosuke? _I look towards a teen with parted hair, his head lying down on the table, he looked defeated, but thank-god someone I know is in my homeroom.

_He looks fuckin' dead, wasn't he fine not ten minutes ago._

I had to agree with my voice, I wonder what caused him to look so down and out.

Any thoughts on my home-room voice?

_Yea... captain FUCK TEETH really pisses me off... hey, let me take charge for this._

I sighed as Mr. Mooroka blabbered on about who knows what, because no one was listening... no one at all. Anyway back to what my voice just said, you see, having this "voice" in my head had some benefits besides some company, whenever I felt like it I could allow my voice to have some "control" over my emotions and actions, it wasn't as if I was being controlled, It's more like a split-personality then anything else.

_C'mon, let me take "charge" for a bit, it's not like you're not in control still, I just influence you more, c'mon PLEASE!_

I sighed and nodded at his begging and I suddenly felt more aggressive and uncaring in everything.

_Okay, take this easy; don't do anything too risky, I don't want to be expelled on my first day._

And now my voice is a nice and calming one, it's really strange and disturbing in reality, I've had a few suspicions about these "voices" but I don't have any proof at that.

"Oi you, write your name on the board and let everyone know who you are" Mr. Mooroka demanded.

I growled quietly, I really do get easily angered and sarcastic when I let angry "voice" take "charge".

I grabbed the chalk and grinned wickedly, while Mr. Mooroka looked away to sneer at a couple of students.

Once he turned around to look at the board his mouth opened slightly in surprise, on the board were the words clinically insane and next to the writing was I, staring at him, an insane smile plastered upon my face. Mr. Mooroka gasped and took a step back; I was still smiling insanely at him.

_I think you might have broken him._

I bowed my head at Mr. Mooroka. And looked towards the rest of the class, all of them looking at me with wide eyes and mouths slightly agape, even Yosuke was looking slightly scared. I wonder why everyone was still looking at me weirdly.

_Well, you are still smiling at them, maybe it's that._

Oh! That's good. I bow to the rest of my home-room and return my view to Mr. Mooroka "hello dir, where shall I take my seat?".

"That's it, you're on my shit-list effective immediately" he replied, trying to look tough in-front of his class, wasn't really working on me by the way.

"Okay then sir, thank-you sir, where shall I sit sir?" I replied, my insane smile replaced with a sweet and caring smile which from what I could tell was creeping out everyone in the room. _You're enjoying this, maybe a little too much. _What gave you that idea?

_... Ah whatever, I'm taking back control._

I nod and soon after I feel calm and collected, I quickly look towards any free seats and find one next to a brunette and in front of Yosuke, I quickly grab the seat and keep my head down, near the table, hiding my face in embarrassment. Although to everybody else it would seem that I was just sleeping now, this is exactly what I wanted them to think.

The rest of the day seemed to drift right by. Maybe it was because I was asleep or maybe it was because Mr, Mooroka was boring as heck, could really be either of those two things.

**SCENE CHANGE**

It was the end of the school day and I was just about waking up.

_Yep, that was a school day well spent I say._

An announcement went off, however I was still slightly drowsy so I couldn't hear it probably, although it seemed to be pretty serious if all the commotion the class was making was anything to go by. Strange.

"All student's will you please contact your relatives and head straight home, the police have set up a blockade, please cooperate and head home. Good-day".

_Okay, what in the world happened while I was asleep this time?_

I shake my head in wonder and stand up, grabbing my bag, and swinging my duster coat backwards slightly I head for the door, leading out.

"Hey, new kid, wait up!" shouted a girlish voice, I turn and see two girls walking up to me. I wave at them and stop walking.

"I'm Chie Satonaka and this Yukiko Amagi" the brunette girl said. I smiled slightly.

_This is going to be either incredibly interesting or incredibly boring, let's find out._

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

I sighed as I rubbed my head through my short black hair and took a deep breath out of my cigarette and puffed out the smoke.

_What an incident, a body hung up from a antenna, in broad day-light for that mention and none knows a thing except from the person who found the body... Saki Konishi is the name, if I recall correctly, the name of the person who found the body. _I took a long drag out of the fag in my mouth and held it in my hand to breath out the smoke. _Still haven't ID the body, and now, they're bringing in another detective. Someone called the detective prince... We don't need another fucking kid to take care of damn it._

I look towards the antenna that the body was hanging from, seeing the recovery crew star to bring it down. I then turn to the side and see my assistant, throwing up in the corner _Adachi's still wet behind the ears... poor kid. And now we get this detective prince, should be here in two days at most I guess.._. _that's not even the worst part though, the worst part is that I'm suppose to take care of him, being a fellow "detective"... I hate my job sometimes._

I sigh and rub my hands together, trying to gain some warmth in this cold weather "_Usually they only bring outside help if the case continues for longer, however this "prince" has offered his services completely free... and who are we to refuse free help._

I rubbed my brow looking to the floor then kicking some gravel across the street. I then take another puff out of my cigarette.

_Shit has seriously hit the proverbial fan!_

_**CHAPTER FINISHED**_

_**Well that is chapter two or Persona 4: I'm Golden, I really hoped you enjoy and if the story feels like its going maybe a little too slow, have no fear, it will take off in the next chapter... no doubt about that at all.**_

_**This is IEVOULTION2330I signing off**_

_**CYA**_


End file.
